


Hiraeth || Mike Chang

by Unco0rdinated



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unco0rdinated/pseuds/Unco0rdinated
Summary: After losing her mother, Alexandra Santiago moves to Lima, Ohio to live with her Godfather, William Schuester. She's not the same person she once was, she's lost sight of herself and what she loves. Can Glee Club help her find her way back?





	

_hi.raeth_ ( **noun** )

  
a deep, wistful, nostalgic sense of longing for home; a home that is no longer or perhaps never was. A yearning and wistful grief for people and things long gone.


End file.
